Demographics of Burbraska
'Demographics of Burbraska '''is about the demographic features of the population of Burbraska, including population growth, population density, ethnicity education level, health, economic status, religious affiliations, and other aspects of the population. The people in Burbraska are broadly divided into two main ethnic communities, Jarradians and Russians, who share many customs but maintain distinct identities based on ethnicity, religion, language, and close ties with their respective motherlands. Before the dispute started in 1964 the peoples of Burbraska, were dispersed over the entire state. The Russian war of Burbraska in 1974 turned out to be a failure of Russians. However, a proportion of the south and it's bordering neighbors have high Russian populations. Russian is predominantly spoken in the South, where the majority are Jarradians. Jarradian is spoken in the central and North area of Burbraska. The population of Burbraska as of 2011 has officially reached the 2 million mark. There was 2,001,203 people listed in Burbraska in January 2011. There are at least 487,484 Russians living in Burbraska, most of them residing in the South. Vital statistics Immigration Large-scale demographic changes have been caused since 1980 due to Russians coming from their mother country and moving down to the south. Also, the number of Jarradians in the South declined due to mass numbers of Russians arriving. The population in 1980 was 1,156,788, the population in 2010 was 1,948,283, which 300,000 - 400,000 was because of immigration. At least 487,484 people are Russians, representing 25% of the entire population. Since the invasion of the South, the Russians want the area to gain ''state status. The 2006 census of the South showed 497,437 people, with 450,283 being Russian. The 2010 census showed that there is 505,384 people, with 481,030 of them being Russian. It is projected by 2050 that the South will have 890,384 people, with 885,263 being Russian. In the North, there are some districts with high Russian populations, but Jarradians by far dominate the area altogether. The USJ government has not recognized the Russians whom want the south to be it's own state. They have addressed that it will not become a state anytime soon. However, the entire North recognizes it, and they all support it. Religion Roman Catholicism dominates in Burbraska. Like any state, Jarradian Orthodox is common as well, but 8.9% of the population are Jarradian Orthodox's. 85% of the population are Roman Catholics, and the remaining are Protestant, Islamic or Jewish. Jarradian Orthodox since 1980 has been dropping. The number of people who were Jarradian Orthodox's was 89,263 people. As of 2010 it is around 17,500 Education Burbraska has an extremely well-developed primary and secondary education. The majority of Jarradians in Burbraska earn their higher education British, American and European universities, with high amount of Jarradian communities in the Oceania and the well-developed areas of Asia. Private colleges and state universities have been developed by both the Jarradian an Russian communities. Demographic statistics The following demographic statistics are from the CIA World Factbook Population :1,948,283 (2010 result) :2,001,203 (2011 result) Age structure :0-14 years: 17.3% or 340,879 ( 172,384 males/168,495 females) :15-64 years: 74.0% or 1,457,594 ( 730,129 males/727,465 females) :65 years and over: 8.6% or 169,374 ( 80,000 males/89,374 females) Population growth rate :2.7% Net migration rate :Total immigrants arrived in 2010: 5,234 :Total emigrants leaving in 2010: 2,860 :Net migration: +2,374 :Net migration rate: 2.6 migrant(s)/1,000 population Sex ratio :At birth: 1.35 male(s)/female :Under 15 years: 0.99 male(s)/female :15-64 years: 1.00 male(s)/female :65 years and over: 0.89 male(s)/female :Total population: 0.99 male(s)/female Infant mortality rate :Total male IMR at birth: 3.4 deaths/1,000 live births :Total female IMR at birth: 2.8 deaths/1,000 live births :Total IMR at birth: 3.0 deaths/1,000 live births Life expectancy at birth :Estimates for 2010 :Total population: 90.40 years :Males: 88.00 years :Females: 92.7 years Total fertility rate :1.53 children born/woman Marriage rates :Estimates for 2010 Number of marriages: :Marriages of residents of Burbraska: 17,203 :Total marriages (including tourists): 26,838 Marriage rates: :Residents of Burbraska: 8.6/1,000 population :Total marriages (including tourists): 22.3/1,000 population Mean age at marriage: :Groom 31.9 :Bride 28.6 Divorce rates :Total Divorces: 3,858 :Divorce Rate: 1.96/1,000 population Demonym :Burbraskan HIV/AIDS :Adult prevalence rate: 0.1% (2010 est.) :People living with HIV/AIDS: fewer than 1,045 (2010 est.); 68 cases reported between 1986 and 2006 (63% Burbraskan,37 % foreigners/visitors); :Deaths: 120 reported between 1986 and 2006. Ethnic groups :Jarradian 70%, Russian 25%, other 5% (2001 est) Religions Among total population: :Roman Catholic 85%, Jarradian Orthodox 8%, Other 4% (includes Maronite, Armenian Apostolic, Jewish, Protestant, Anglican, Islamic) Languages Russian language has been more and more common in Burbraska since 1980. Though there are nearly half a million Russians, at least 870,376 people in Burbraska speak it. Jarradian is also common, but there has been less speakers since the mass Russian immigration. See also *Demographics of the Jarradian Union *Demographics of the United States of Jarrad Category:Demographics of Burbraska Category:United States of Jarrad